Segundo plato, tercer plato y postre
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Luego de haber tenido su primera vez con Shizuma, Nagisa se va al encuentro con sus amigas, sin imaginarse que cada una de ellas le guardaba una sorpresa completamente inesperada. Oneshot con yuri y lemmon.


**Advertencia:** Luego de aventurarme a ver algunos capítulos de Strawberry Panic, he logrado hacerme con una idea para poder debutar, y espero que sea de su agrado.

 **Segundo plato, tercer plato y postre**

Los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban por las ventanas de la habitación de Etoile, aunque tardan un poco en alcanzar los ojos de las dos jóvenes que en la enorme casa se hallaban acostadas, desnudas luego de una muy expresiva noche de amor y caricias. Una de las jóvenes, de cabellos plateados y ojos amarillos, es la primera en despertar y comprobar la hora que era. Lamentaba el tener que levantarse tan pronto, pues se sentía muy a gusto en ese abrazo mutuo con la chica pelirroja que dormía a su lado.

─ Nagisa. Despierta, Nagisa ─ dice la chica con dulzura, como si intentara despertar un bebé.

Nagisa se muestra perezosa en un principio para despertar, y la otra chica lo resuelve con un beso en sus labios, que poco a poco va adquiriendo pasión y efusividad. Nagisa responde a ese intento devolviendo del mismo modo aquel beso, y nuevamente ambas estarían atadas en un estrecho abrazo que juntaría completamente sus desnudos cuerpos, rememorando así todas las cosas que hicieron juntas la noche anterior.

─ ¿Cómo has dormido, Nagisa?

─ Bien, Shizuma ─ responde Nagisa con una sonrisa que podría derretir un polo entero ─. Anoche fue espectacular. Esa ha sido mi primera vez.

─ Me alegra mucho saber que te he dado una buena primera vez ─ Shizuma pasea la yema de los dedos por la espalda de Nagisa, haciéndola excitar bastante ─ ¿No tienes ganas de un poco más? Apenas amanece y es domingo, por lo que no habrá clases.

─ Me gustaría muchísimo, pero he quedado con mis amigas para hacer algo ─ Nagisa se separa con desgano de Shizuma y busca su ropa, sintiéndose avergonzada cuando nota que Shizuma se fijaba en su desnudez ─ ¡Hyaaa! ¡Shizuma-sama, es usted una pervertida!

─ Sólo cuando se trata de ti. Lo prometo ─ dice Shizuma muy divertida y levantándose también para buscar su propia ropa.

Ambas chicas se visten y arreglan la habitación de modo que pareciera no haber pasado nada. Nagisa se despide con un beso de su novia y se va al encuentro con sus amigas, mientras Shizuma va a buscar a Miyuki para pasar el rato y pasear por ahí. Si hubiese tenido alguna idea de lo que iba a pasarle a su novia, ni loca la hubiese dejado sola.

* * *

 **Dormitorio de Nagisa y Tamao**

Nagisa toca un par de veces antes de aventurarse a entrar, pues barajaba la posibilidad de que pudiese entrar en un momento poco conveniente para su amiga Tamao, pero la chica en cuestión estaba simplemente leyendo un libro de poesía francesa.

─ Buenos días, Tamao-chan ─ dice Nagisa muy afable.

─ Oh, buenos días, Nagisa-chan ─ Tamao se levanta y deja de lado su lectura ─. Supongo que lo pasaste muy bien en tu "velada", ¿no es así? ─ dice con un dejo de celos que Nagisa no captó.

─ ¿Qué libro estabas leyendo, Tamao-chan? ¿Me lo prestas en cuanto lo acabes? ─ dice Nagisa sin notar que Tamao se acercaba a ella con intenciones que distaban totalmente de ser sanas ─ ¿Eh? ¿Te duele algo, Tamao-chan?

─ Lo único que me duele es que tu primera vez no haya sido conmigo, Nagisa-chan ─ responde Tamao con una voz siniestra (desde un principio se le notaba lo yandere) ─. Nagisa-chan, desde un principio quería todo de ti, saberlo todo, vivirlo todo, acompañarte en todos lados, experimentarlo todo… ─ Nagisa se pone bastante nerviosa con eso último, pues ya sabía lo que eso significaba ─ Ahora, Nagisa-chan, te daré una segunda vez que te hará olvidar, o mejor dicho, repudiar tu primera vez para siempre.

Nagisa retrocede hasta chocar contra la pared. Las piernas le temblaban al saber que estaba por ser violada por su mejor amiga, la cual se quita sus prendas sin reserva ni pudor alguno. Tamao se acerca a Nagisa y le da un beso cargado de pasión y deseo, reclamando que su lengua pudiera entrar en la boca de Nagisa, la cual se resiste en un principio, pero al final no logra detenerla en su ambición.

Nagisa no se movía ni un ápice. Estaba completamente paralizada ante ese primer embate de Tamao, quien no lo piensa dos veces para quitarle la ropa hasta que quedara igual de desnuda que ella.

─ P-por favor… Tamao-chan…

─ Dilo, Nagisa-chan… ─ susurra Tamao en la oreja de su amiga, procurando excitarla ─ Di que deseas esto. Dime que me deseas, que quieres hacerlo conmigo.

Nagisa no quería decirlo, se negaba a hacerlo, pero Tamao no le permitía dar su respuesta por introducir dos dedos en su cavidad y empezar a moverlos al azar para hacerla sentir una gran excitación. La otra mano de Tamao se dedica en parte a recorrer y rozar el abdomen de Nagisa, y por otra parte a tomar y apretar su pecho con lujuria y deseo. Tamao estaba desbocada en su intento por hacer suya a Nagisa.

Poco a poco, como queriendo que ese momento sea eterno, Tamao movía de adentro a afuera los dedos en el interior de Nagisa mientras pasa su boca a chupar y succionar sus pechos como si estuviera siendo amamantada. Nagisa no tenía ya fuerzas, las sensaciones en su cuerpo le habían drenado completamente la energía, por lo que no opone resistencia alguna al ser llevada a la cama por Tamao, la cual retoma los besos y las caricias mientras aprovechaba la posición para rozar el sexo de Nagisa con su pierna. Nagisa gemía suave pero continuamente. Estaba completamente incapacitada para hacer nada más.

─ Di mi nombre ─ dice Tamao en una breve pausa en su proceso de besar el cuello de Nagisa ─. Di que se siente genial. Di que soy capaz de complacer tus sentidos. Sólo dilo, Nagisa-chan.

─ Tamao-chan… Tamao-chan ─ era inútil resistirse a lo que exigía Tamao. Nagisa no tenía otra opción que seguir la corriente ─ Esto se siente… es tan… Voy a venirme pronto, Tamao-chan.

Tamao sonríe dulcemente y se esfuerza por estimular más y más a Nagisa hasta que pudiera oír en ese momento tan codiciado, el sonido que más deseaba oír de parte de Nagisa, que eran sus gemidos al momento de alcanzar el clímax. No había nada que pudiera detener a Tamao, estaba determinada a conseguir que Nagisa se convenciera que ella era una mejor amante que Shizuma.

─Tamao-chan… Tamao-chan… ¡TAMAO-CHAAAAAAN!

Tamao siente cómo su pierna era empapada por los líquiddos que segregaba la entrepierna de Nagisa, y sus oídos se deleitaban con ese grito tan dulce y excitante. Lo había conseguido. Había logrado hacer que Nagisa tuviera un orgasmo, y era como si fuera ella misma quien lo hubiese tenido.

─ Te amo, Nagisa-chan, y no dejaré que nadie te tenga. Ni siquiera Etoile-sama.

Nagisa respiraba entrecortadamente mientras dejaba que el cansancio la hiciera dormir un rato. Ya después podría pensar con claridad en lo que había pasado.

* * *

 **Dos horas después**

Nagisa se encontraba en el jardín del dormitorio fresa, comiendo unos takoyakis mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido con Tamao. Le había impactado la manera en que su amiga se había revelado y la había violado. También le preocupaba lo que podría pasar si Shizuma se enteraba, pues pensaba que se lo podría tomar a mal, como si Nagisa hubiese cometido una infidelidad. No quería pensar en lo que pasaría si eso pasara, ni en las consecuencias que eso traería a su relación.

─ Buenos días, Nagisa onee-sama.

Nagisa levanta la vista y ve que se trataba de su kohai Chiyo. Le alegraba encontrarse con alguien para así tratar de distraerse y encontrar un momento de tranquilidad. Invita a Chiyo a sentarse con ella y le ofrece parte de su comida, la cual Chiyo acepta muy gustosa, especialmente porque sabía que sólo había un juego de palillos, por lo que ambas deberían compartirlo.

─ Te noto un poco triste, onee-sama.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ Chiyo asiente ─ Bueno, es que Tamao-chan hizo algo que me dejó completamente sorprendida, aunque no sé si sea adecuado decirte sobre ello…

─ Yo lo vi todo ─ dice Chiyo, dando una gran sorpresa a Nagisa ─. Nagisa onee-sama, pude ver cómo Tamao-senpai y tú… bueno… ─ Chiyo tenía el rostro completamente enrojecido y movía con nerviosismo las manos, pero de alguna manera lograba mantener la mirada a Nagisa ─ ¡Pero igual eso no me importa! Igual serás siempre mi onee-sama, y nada lo va a cambiar.

─ Es muy tierno de tu parte, Chiyo-chan, pero me preocupa mucho lo que podría pasar si Shizuma-sama… ¡Kyaaaa! ─ Nagisa es derribada de pronto y se ve tendida en el pasto, debajo de Chiyo ─ ¿Qué estás haciendo, Chiyo-chan?

─ No importa si sólo es una vez, pero me gustaría saber lo que se siente esto, y me gustaría hacerlo contigo.

Chiyo besa con efusividad a Nagisa y aprisiona sus manos, impidiéndole toda manera de escape. Sin embargo, Chiyo no usaba mucha fuerza para retener a Nagisa, sino que era más bien delicada, como si sostuviera una pieza única de porcelana. Nagisa estaba completamente estupefacta, ya venía de ser violada una vez y estaba por serlo nuevamente.

─ Chiyo-chan… ¿Por qué…?

─ Estoy siendo demasiado egoísta por querer hacer algo que usted no desea. Por favor perdóname, Nagisa onee-sama.

Chiyo pasa pronto a besar el cuello y las clavículas de Nagisa, poniendo todo su empeño en lograr satisfacerla (no podía ser de otro modo), y Nagisa se ve nuevamente perdiendo sus fuerzas para resistirse, justo como había pasado con Tamao. A paso lento pero constante Chiyo remueve las vestiduras de ambas hasta quedar completamente desnudas y, luego de pedir nuevamente perdón por su egoísmo, procede a bajar su rostro hasta la entrepierna de Nagisa y lame el clítoris con suavidad y ganas a la vez.

─ ¡Ahhh! Ahhh… Chiyo-chan, esto es tan… es tan…

─ Le ruego que no diga nada todavía, Nagisa onee-sama ─ chiyo lame y suciona un poco más antes de subirse otra vez a su senpai ─. Sólo permítame demostrarle la devoción y admiración que le siento.

Lo siguiente era lo último que Nagisa podría haber esperado de Chiyo: la kohai cruza las piernas de ambas y empieza a frotar lenta y acompasadamente con el sexo de Nagisa, causando una corriente excitante que las recorre a ambas por completo. Nagisa pierde completamente el habla por causa de sus incesantes gemidos, y es que Chiyo exhibía una habilidad insospechada para excitarla y hacer que su cuerpo sintiera tal placer. La misma Chiyo estaba tan roja que parecía que su rostro se podría derretir, y a la vez se le veía que disfrutaba lo que hacía. Las manos de Chiyo asían suave y firmemente una pierna de Nagisa y la mantenía levantada mientras continuaba con el frote de ambos sexos, aún en esa situación estaba decidida a estar a la altura de las expectativas de Nagisa a como diera lugar.

─ Chiyo-chan… ya no puedo más… Voy a venirme… ¡Me vengo, Chiyo-chaaaan!

─ Yo también, onee-sama… Podremos venirnos juntas… ¡Onee-samaaaaa!

Ambos botones del placer estaban en contacto directo cuando las dos jóvenes alcanzan el clímax al mismo tiempo. Nagisa pensaba que Chiyo quizá no era tan buena como Shizuma, pero no podía reprochar el esfuerzo que había hecho por intentar alcanzarla a ella y a Tamao. Chiyo respiraba entrecortadamente, ya sin fuerzas, así que suelta la pierna de Nagisa y se deja acostar al lado de su senpai mientras la abrazaba con genuino cariño.

─ Sé que no estoy a la altura, Nagisa onee-sama… ─ dice la kohai con un intenso brillo en los ojos ─ Pero con que le haya gustado lo que hice, es más que suficiente para mí, porque usted lo es todo para mí, Nagisa onee-sama.

Nagisa se sonroja ante las palabras de Chiyo. Realmente esa joven la veía como mucho más que una senpai, incluso más que una "onee-sama", y le hacía sentir mal el ignorar eso de parte de Chiyo, por lo que simplemente le dejó abrazarla mientras le pasaba una mano por la cabeza, a lo cual Chiyo se mostraba muy feliz.

─ Tranquila, Chiyo-chan. Puede que te falte por no tener experiencia en eso, pero… te aseguro que no estuviste nada mal ─ era lo mejor que se le ocurría para que Chiyo estuviera satisfecha con lo que hizo.

* * *

 **Otro par de horas después**

Nagisa se encontraba paseando por los dormitorios, aunque tenía alguna dificultad para caminar correctamente. El haber tenido sexo con tres chicas en menos de doce horas representaba un esfuerzo grande para su cadera, y ahora estaba aliviada al pensar que todo había acabado, cuando se encuentra con Yaya y Hikari, las cuales parecían que escondían algo.

─ ¡Yaya-chan, Hikari-chan! Ohayo.

─ Oh, eres tú, Nagisa-san ─ dice Yaya con fingida sorpresa ─. Justo ahora pensábamos buscarte porque queríamos proponerte que hiciéramos algo juntas, pero ¿y Tamao-san?

─ Ella está ocupada, sí, eso ─ responde Nagisa con algo de nerviosismo.

─ Bueno, pero al menos pudimos encontrarte a ti ─ dice Hikari con una sonrisa ─ ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos a nuestro dormitorio? Allí hay algo… que podría encantarte ─ esto último lo dice con la cara roja y titubeando un poco.

Nagisa, en calidad de su irrevocable estatus de inocente violable número 1 de las tres escuelas, acepta ciegamente a la propuesta de sus amigas y les hace compañía mientras hablaban sobre varias cosas, como la excursión que podrían hacer en cuanto llegase el descanso invernal y esas cosas.

* * *

 **Dormitorio de Yaya y Hikari**

Dentro de la habitación de las chicas de Spica estaba completamente normal, no había nada destacable a los ojos de Nagisa. Hikari cierra la puerta tras ellas y pone el seguro de la misma, cosa que extraña a Nagisa.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, Hikari-chan?

Hikari no contesta. Yaya se dirige a las ventanas y corre completamente las cortinas, dejando la habitación a oscuras, causando algo de miedo en Nagisa, quien por alguna razón adivina la causa de aquello.

Lo de Tamao fue algo muy sorpresivo, lo de Chiyo quizá fuera justificable por su forma de intentar "cumplir con sus expectativas" a costa de lo que fuera, pero ahora Yaya y Hikari se estaban pasando.

─ Verás, Nagisa-san ─ dice Yaya ─, Hikari y yo estamos saliendo juntas desde hace un par de semanas, y desde entonces lo hemos hecho ya cuatro veces, pero nuestra inexperiencia hace que algo nos salga mal cada vez que lo intentamos, y tú, que ya seguramente has estado en la cama con Etoile-sama, alguien que sin duda le habrá enseñado sobre el arte de hacer el amor, y queremos que tú nos enseñes ahora.

─ P-pero yo apenas l-lo he hecho una vez con Etoile-sama… N-no soy tan experimentada como ustedes…

─ Lo sentimos mucho, Nagisa-san, pero te necesitamos para aprender. No pienses mal de nosotras ─ dice Hikari en cuanto sostiene por los hombros a Nagisa.

Nagisa no se da cuenta de cómo ni cuándo se encontraba desnuda en la cama, rodeada por dos chicas que estaban en su estado más natural igual que ella, y las dos estudiantes de Spica empiezan a besar y lamer su cuello con frenesí. Era increíble lo rápido que habían pasado a esta fase sus dos amigas.

─ ¿Y bien? ─ dice Yaya ─ ¿Hay algo que quiera decirnos, Nagisa-san?

─ ¿Eh?

─ Yaya-chan quiso decir que si íbamos bien de entrada, Nagisa-san ─ dice Hikari con la cara roja.

─ B-bueno ─ Nagisa intentaba encontrar una respuesta adecuada a la pregunta de sus amigas, una respuesta que fuera satisfactoria y evitase sonar ofensiva en modo alguno ─ S-supongo que han empezado un poco rápido. Etoile-sama y yo nos tomábamos nuestro tiempo para…

─ Con que era eso ─ Hikari no disimula su sorpresa, como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento ─. Entonces Yaya-chan y yo siempre nos apresurábamos para empezar, y por eso teníamos dificultades para disfrutar de nosotras adecuadamente… No sabía que así tenía que ser.

Nagisa esperaba que así sus amigas pudieran dejarla ir, pero Yaya y Hikari tenían otra cosa en mente, y continúan ensayando con el cuerpo de Nagisa, lamiendo y manoseando en distintos lugares, siempre buscando la opinión de Nagisa con respecto a ello. Al cabo de un rato, las jóvenes de Spica ponen también a prueba sus propios cuerpos, aplicando lo que les decía Nagisa, y una de las primeras poses consiste en Hikari acostada mientras Yaya hacía tijeras con ella, y Nagisa estaba sobre el rostro de Hikari para que así ella lamiera su sexo. Nagisa no podía evitar preguntarse cómo era posible que el día se fuera en sexo con tantas chicas distintas.

─ Nagisa-san… ¿Hikari es buena lamiendo? ─ pregunta Yaya sin dejar de lado su parte en el sexo.

─ Ahhh… Ahhhh… Hikari-chan… lame muy bien… Es muy buena en eso…

Hikari continuaba lamiendo mientras sus manos se paseaban y apretaban los muslos y el trasero de Nagisa, de vez en cuando soltando una torpe nalgada que igual servía para sacar gemidos a la pelirroja. Yaya no solo disfrutaba de su contacto directo con la feminidad de Hikari, también se le antojaba estimulante que su novia lamiera con tal intensidad a Nagisa, y hasta os gemidos de esta representaban un remate para hacerla sentir hartamente excitada.

─ ¡Esto se siente condenadamente bien! ¡Síiiii! ─ Yaya mueve con mayor velocidad las caderas y lame los dedos del pie de Hikari ─ No es que quiera quitarte el mérito, Nagisa-san, pero mi Hikari es sin duda la mejor…

Nagisa no responde. La excitación le había quitado completamente el habla. Yaya aprovecha el momento de vulnerabilidad de la pelirroja para tomar sus pechos y lamerlos mientras Hikari continuaba inmutable con su labor. Las tres disfrutaban mucho de esa experiencia, era algo completamente nuevo. Llegaría el momento en que las tres pueden alcanzar el clímax, y Nagisa no pudo evitar mover sus caderas para impulsar a Hikari a introducir más profundo su lengua, y tres gritos simultáneos resuenan en el interior de la habitación, sin reflexionar la posibilidad de que alguien más pudiera oír lo que hacían.

Las tres chicas se tumban en la cama y se dedican por un rato a tomar aire. Al cabo de un rato, Yaya abre un poco las ventanas para enfriar un poco la habitación, pues las tres estaban sudando bastante después de lo que habían hecho. Nagisa no podía ni moverse, pues sus caderas estaban muy sentidas por la carga extra, y ahora creía que podría no volver a levantarse. Realmente le dolían.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

En efecto, aún a horas de la tarde, a Nagisa le costaba caminar de manera fluida, aunque se las había arreglado para evitar que nadie le hiciera preguntas incómodas respecto a ello. Luego de las habituales clases y la hora de la comida, Nagisa, agotada a más no poder, aprovecha para dirigirse al jardín privado de la Etoile y ver por un rato a su novia Shizuma, la cual se encontraba regando las flores y haciendo la poda de rutina. Nagisa se había prometido olvidar todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, por el bien de su relación, y en cuanto viera a Tamao más tarde, intentaría razonar con ella para que se rindiera en tratar de conquistarla (como si fuera así de fácil).

─ ¡Shizuma, buenas tardes!

─ Oh, bienvenida, Nagisa ─ Shizuma permite que Nagisa le diera un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla antes que ésta se propusiera a ayudar con los arreglos ─ ¿Lo has pasado bien en clases?

─ Sí. Han sido sencillas las clases de francés y matemática, pero las clases de educación física casi me matan ─ esto último lo dice Nagisa sosteniéndose las sentidas caderas.

─ De eso no te preocupes, que al rato estarás más en forma ─ Shizuma deja de lado sus labores y lleva a Nagisa hasta la mesa en que suele tomar el té ─. Pero ya que estamos aquí, ¿qué tal si tomamos unas "clases extraordinarias"?

Si no fuera porque Nagisa sabía que su cuerpo se lo reclamaría con dolor, hubiera aceptado casi sin pensarlo, pero ahora lloraba al estilo anime, y en su cabeza pululaba la idea de que necesitaba un descanso. Shizuma no sólo era hábil como sólo ella pudiera serlo, sino que también era más resistente que las otras chicas que habían violado a Nagisa.

 **Fin**

* * *

Si no continúo este OS es porque no me ha dado tiempo para más, además que estoy tratando de establecer, a partir del lunes, un régimen de actualización debido a que se me ha dañado la conexión del internet. Así es, tengo problemas para actualizar, y la cosa es más grave con las historias que estoy siguiendo, pues hasta que compre un router de internet no puedo leer más fanfics. Así como están las cosas, les dejo por lo pronto.

Hasta otra


End file.
